Apollo's Fairytale
by StackofStories
Summary: Apollo is forced to read a scarily de-aged Aphrodite a fairytale princess story complete with mean horse-y older brothers, terrible monsters, and a mushy-sappy ending that only happens in wonderfully overrated Disney movies. The problem with all of this? Percy and Nico have the great jobs of being the prince and the princess. Nico/Percy slash.
1. Forced Fairytale

**I did a quick editing and read over like two times. I apologize for any big mistakes, or mistakes in general that hinder any reading ability This will be a Nico/Percy story and most of the pairings are undecided or will be created in the heat of the moment. This happens like a year after everything in the Mark of Athena and House of Hades (assuming that is the last book RR has for the series). So, everyone is a year older but there might be a timewarp... for certain ages like Nico might go from fourteen to sixteen or eighteen. -shrugs shoulders-**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any part of the Heroes of Olympus series or PJO series that belongs to RR, Disney Hyperion (total guess), and other people. I own nothing but the story idea, and even that is a little iffy because all stories come from somewhere and nothing is truly 100% original if you want to get technical about it.**

**Warnings: Complete crack like seriously, get ready for some crazy stuff incoherent stuff. OOC characters. Idk, random stuff. Slash, yaoi, heterosexual pairings. Flames are welcome. That just means I flame you back and laugh. Updates are also sporadic. **

** Narrator voice of Apollo and sometimes Aphrodite is bold. They won't always have the dialogue marks like ("… ")**

* * *

**Apollo's Fairytale: Forced Fairytale**

* * *

"Apollo!" shrilled a certain goddess awakening the Sun God from his glorious slumber. Apollo sluggishly tilted his body upwards in an erect position on his throne. He barely had time to open his eyes before a force barreled into him, knocking any air he had out.

"Apol-lo!" came the voice yet again followed by a giggle. Apollo glanced down at the thing… or rather person seated in his lap. He groaned when he saw her latest transformation. She was five, maybe, six-years-old with dark blonde hair pulled into two perfect pigtails, and a giant pair of light green eyes brimming with mischievousness. She opened her mouth to show a set of missing teeth on the top and bottom row.

"Aphrodite," deadpanned Apollo. "Why are you a child?"

"Silly boy," Aphrodite giggled. She rocked on his lap, producing a classic teddy bear from out of nowhere. She still wasn't answering him.

"Aphrodite! Seriously, what are you doing here? Dad gives us a break in several hundred years, and here you are bothering me for Zeus-knows-what reason. Shouldn't you be out swapping fluids with Ares or playing with the mortals? Leave me alone," he said with a slight whiny edge.

"Calm down, dearie, you are here to assuage my boredom since Daddy Zeus commanded everyone not to do our jobs. There's no love in the air. There's no drama to behold. Oh Apollo! I'm dying, there's nothing to do!" bemoaned the six-year-old. She put her hand to her forehead, slouching on Apollo for dramatic effect.

The Sun God huffed. He crossed his arms glaring at his older sister. "Then die."

"Don't be so crass."

"I'm not. Go die from boredom and leave me in peace," stated Apollo.

"All I ask from you is to read me one a story. One teensy story," she pleaded pressing her hands together. Oh, he could feel his will deteriorate from the childish pout but he wouldn't budge. This was his relaxation time, it was not the time to indulge the goddess of love.

"No."

Aphrodite sighed, her shoulders drooping. "You know, you are one of my favorite siblings. Your love life has inspired generations of love stories and plays. However, I will do whatever I must to get you to do what I want. Even if that means I have to ruin a relationship I particularly like!" In her hands her stuffed animal had turned into several photos all of which depicted him and… Apollo gulped, suddenly feeling very anxious.

"Where did you get those?" he questioned. He made a move to snatch them from Aphrodite, but she was too quick. The photos she once held in her delicate hands disappeared into a plume of pink smoke.

"Where did I get them?" echoed Aphrodite with a laugh. "Hello, lover boy, I am the goddess of sexual love. I knew from the moment you laid eyes on the poor lad that you two would be in cahoots together. I personally have no problems with it, but Daddy might. You know how possessive he is with lovers."

She laughed yet again at the nervous look on Apollo's face. He slumped down in his glinting throne, groaning under his breath. "He couldn't be that mad, could he? He hardly invites Ganymede to his bed anymore," he mumbled.

Aphrodite pursued her lips. "Don't be daft, dearie. Daddy doesn't allow anyone else to touch his property."

Apollo groaned yet again. He sank in his seat, crossing his ankles and looking worse for wear. He put his hands over his eyes, inhaling sharply and then exhaling softly. He peeked through his fingers, narrowing his sky-blue hues on the child goddess. His relationship with Ganymede was very important to him and he did not want to lose it. Alas, his sister was very good at blackmail. Aphrodite was going to get her story.

Joy. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," relented Apollo. He dropped his hands, glaring heatedly at the girl, "I'll read you your stupid story."

Aphrodite cheered on his lap. She clapped her hands together and squealed, blush dusting her freckled cheeks. She twitched her nose alike Samantha on Bewitched: a teddy bear and a storybook dropped out of thin air into Aphrodite's outstretched hands. She gathered the teddy bear in her arms, fixing the bright scarlet ribbon wrapped around its neck, and gave the storybook to Apollo.

Apollo flipped through the thin book only to discover it was blank, every page he turned too there was nothing. The book was full of empty pages. He closed the farce of a book, glancing at the cover, which was surprisingly void of words and pictures. "What trickery is this; do you want a story or not?"

Aphrodite cuddled her bear close. "Of course, I want a story. You just have to create one."

"Why did you give me a book then? I could've created one by words alone."

Aphrodite waved a dismissive hand. "This book effects what happens in the mortal world. It can turn a certain place into a fictional land and regular people into nobles and peasants. I'm surprised you don't recognize it."

Apollo raised a golden eyebrow, questioningly. "What do you mean by that?"

Aphrodite impishly grinned. "Athena read me a certain tale back in the day about two special persons set in Camelot, I believe Merlin and Arthur were their names."

"Only you," breathed Apollo, slightly in awe of the young goddess seated on him. She created one of the greatest and most amusing tales on Earth. Oh, the mortals and demigods thought of the Love Goddess as dumb and ditzy but she was so much more than that.

"Yes, only me, before we start this wonderful narrative I have a few requests."

Apollo inclined his head, aware that Aphrodite was only being polite. She wasn't requesting anything. Whatever she'd say had to be taken into account. "Ok."

"I want you to use Poseidon's boy and Hades' spawn."

Apollo nodded. "Perseus and Hazel, got it."

"No!" exclaimed Aphrodite scandalized. "There is no chemistry between those two. The girl belongs with my husband's little boy. It's Perseus and Nico."

"O…k…"

"It has to be a fairytale like Cinderella."

"Really? I would've pegged you for more of a Little Mermaid type, but whatever you say." The Sun God shrugged, shifting in his chair.

"Perseus has to be in a dress…"

Apollo gave her a sharp bark of laughter. "He's a boy, remember!"

Aphrodite sniffed pointedly. "That's never stopped my precious Hermaphroditus."

Apollo was close to making a snippy comment but he held his tongue. Aphrodite was very protective over her children and could not stand any outright insult toward them. He gave Aphrodite a tight smile, slowly opening the storybook. He cleared his throat a few times… his voice taking on an old grandfather tone. "If that is all Aphrodite, let us get to the story.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

Percy and Nico were practicing swordplay in front of all the new campers. Their respective swords, Riptide and Abaddon, made from stygian iron and celestial bronze locked together in a fierce dual. Nico gnashed his teeth, as did Percy, neither of them wanted to lose the fight.

Percy swung his sword hard toward the son of Hades, only for it to meet thin air. His sea-green eyes scanned the training field in front of him… where was Nico hiding…?

"Behind you," Nico breathed in Percy's ear, a shiver raced up his spine at the tone of Nico's voice. However, that only served as a slight deterrent. He twisted on his heel ready to cut the teen's head off when he heard:

**"Once upon a time…"**

Percy stopped, as did Nico. The two shared a startled glance. Where was that voice coming from? It almost reminded Percy of Gaia's sleepy voice infiltrating their innermost thoughts. He prayed to all the Gods' above it wasn't Gaia waking back up. They had defeated her. She was slumbering deep in the recesses of Earth.

**"There were two boys…"**

"Nico," Percy said, his sword hand shook. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Nico looked like he wanted to voice his thoughts too, but he never got the chance. The world twisted and turned around them, growing hazy. Percy hadn't the time to utter a single word when both he and Nico fell to their knees, dropping to the ground, knocked out cold.


	2. Typhon, Annihilate!

**So, I'm back, bitchez. Let's get all the formalities out of the way. I did a quick editing, and read over this like three times. I apologize for any big mistakes, or mistakes in general that hinder any reading ability. This will be a Nico/Percy story and most of the pairings are undecided, and might be created in the heat of the moment (I'm already thinking of an Arion/Hazel pairing). This happens like a year after everything in Mark of Athena/House of Hades. Yup. A GIANT SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITERS.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything recognizable such as the Heroes of Olympus series or PJO series, that belongs to RR, Disney Hyperion, and other people. I do not own Yugioh, Pokemon, Narnia, A Very Potter Musical, Naruto, Disney, or any part of Marvel, (see if you can spot them all). I don't own greek mythology either. Too be fair, all stories come from somewhere and nothing is truly 100% original if you want to get technical about it.**

**Warnings: Complete crack, like seriously, get ready for the crazy stuff that begins in this chapter, cursing, OOC characters, I actually tried to keep Percy in character and fanboy!Nico, and give him the mindset of a male his age. Slash, yaoi, anthro!horse/girl, heterosexual pairings. Flames are welcome. Updates are sporadic. **

**Narrator voice of Apollo and sometimes Aphrodite is bold.**

* * *

**Apollo's Fairytale: Typhon, Annihilate!**

* * *

**There were two boys. One boy was Nico di Angelo: eighteen-year-old playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, and Captain America fanatic.**

"Tartarus, my aching head," moaned Nico from under a mound of silken black covers. He pushed the lightweight sheets off, stumbling out of bed. Lights pounded harshly on his senses, his first thought was to summon an army of zombies to destroy the source of light, but he realized that was totally unrealistic and would take up tons of energy.

Instead, he made a move to bend a wave of shadows to blanket the light when he froze, his eyes cracking open. Where was he? He remembered passing out… and then nothing. His memory was wiped blank. That obviously wasn't good. He tried hard not to shift into fight-or-flight gear, but he was in enemy territory, potentially being held captive against his will.

What if he was being held for ransom money?

What if they were salesmen trying to persuade him into buying timeshares?

What if they were insane dolphin pimp daddies whose sole goal was to make him wear bright red short-shorts and mesh shirts for the rest of his young life, shaking his moneymaker for wrinkly old men! (Yes, he had been spending quite a lot of time with Leo lately.)

**Nico di Angelo was a special type of boy. For you see, he was heir to Hades' throne, groomed to be the perfect successor of the king since he was a day old. He totally rebelled around fourteen though. And became an angsty prince of darkness whom partied until six in the morning.**

And that voice! Where was that voice coming from? His eyes rolled up to the extremely high ceiling. Oddly enough it was painted to resemble the night sky. "Hello?" he called. "Who are you, and why am I here?"

**Luckily for Nico he had two sister siblings and a best friend that kept him in line most of the time.**

So, the voice was going to ignore him. That's cool. A loud noise drew Nico's attention from the rude talking voice narrating his not-life. The brunet would never admit it, but he ran over to his bed as fast as his legs would take him, and pulled his covers over his head; until he had a solid plan, the bed would be his Base A. He would come to his apparent bed when times got dangerous.

"Nico Florence di Angelo! You will get out of bed immediately and tell me why I found the carriage in the pool, and poor Cerberus painted red, white, and blue!" a familiar scolding voice pitched. Hesitantly, the son of Hades peeked out from his sheets. His eyes growing to the size of saucers at the persons entering his bedroom.

"Bianca!" he yelped. "You're alive!"

He raced from the base and wrapped her up in a fierce hug. His sister was alive and well! Happy days, oh happy days. He'd go back to wearing bright colors, smiling, laughing, and Mythomagic. He missed Mythomagic so much. He was way, way behind in collecting all the cards and figurines. Last he heard they were on Monsters, with the super-rare-mega-awesome SHINY cards of Typhon and Echidna; with those cards in his deck he'd go back to dueling and his dream of becoming the King of Card Games. (He couldn't wait to destroy his competition with the fatal words of 'Typhon, annihilate!')

"Of course, I'm alive why wouldn't I be?" Bianca questioned suspiciously, pushing her little brother from the hug, her lips flattening.

Nico's mouth dropped, his expression darkened. "You don't remember your death or how Percy," he hissed the name out, long-dead feelings of revenge briefly bubbling up, "was supposed to protect you?"

Bianca met eyes with a dark-skinned girl, Nico's other sister, Hazel, and nodded the same time she did. She pinched Nico's closest ear in-between two fingers, scowling. "You've had too much to drink. Father and Mother called you over twenty minutes ago, we've got to get you ready."

**To think this is the boy that's supposed to sweep the chaste and loving Perseus off his feet. He doesn't deserve him!**

"Hey," Nico protested toward… he didn't know, but it was someone. "Percy is not chaste. Do you know how many times he and Anna– Ouch! Bianca!"

"Stop talking to yourself," she admonished dragging him alongside her. Nico got an eyeful of elegant paintings and fancy fine china, all of which was in his own room. His room turned out to be really big, filled with all sorts of posh trinkets. Totally not him, but it was a better crib than his old one. At least his new room didn't smell like sulfur and death.

**Yes, this was the fate of Perseus, being married off to this emo poser, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, and Captain America fanatic. Nico was going to get a nice, innocent, virgin-bride. The Gods must of saw a redeeming quality in this prince.**

If Nico had his sword… he'd slash the voice to bits and pieces. Percy was not a virgin! He was the farthest thing from it. Heck, Jason was considered a newbie compared to _Sex-God Percy_. If anything Nico was the virgin in this, but he had a reason. He was fourteen and going through awkward changes. So there! Hah.

**We'll come back to the young prince, but now we must go to completely different kingdom, somewhere beyond Narnia, where our lovely princess awakens. **

**_Lols_**

Percy woke up in chains. In a cold dungeon. Wearing an ice-blue medieval dress.

What. The. Flying. Fuck.

He didn't have pockets on his getup either. So Riptide wasn't going to be with him. Double flying fuck. He continued to struggle like a mad dog, growling and yelling. Nothing he did seem to work, he was stuck. He couldn't even summon water to break himself free.

This predicament officially sucked Minotaur dick.

**Princess Perseus Jackson lived a horrible life. His father, the glorious Poseidon, was lost at sea when he was a tiny babe. His witch of a mother, Amphitrite, married one of her longtime lovers, Smelly Gabe, and ruled over the kingdom while torturing the ever-so-loving Perseus.**

"Hey!" yelled Percy, glaring death at the dingy dungeon ceiling. "Instead of telling stories, why don't you come down here and fight me yourself!" he challenged, his chains groaned at his attempt to shift away from the wall and to the floor.

**Poor Percy only had one friend in the entire kingdom. His precious advisors, Sally and Paul, he had affectionately nicknamed Mom and Dad, were sentenced to banishment just three years ago. So Percy only had Annabeth Chase: the handmaiden of crafts.**

His mother was banished! Percy blinked, feeling a bit of anger stir within him. He mainly wondered where she was banished. They lived in New York, so, if she was banished, logically she'd go to one of the surrounding states like Pennsylvania or Vermont. He blinked again. He'd have to check on that… and the Annabeth situation… right after he was out of these chains!

"Ahh!" he cried.

The metal rattled loudly yet again at his attempt to escape. Damn these unbreakable bonds.

"Princess Seaweed, why are you still locked up?" inquired a pretty girl with liquid mercury hues and blonde hair curled like Aurora from Sleeping Beauty.

"Annabeth!" Percy skittered back (well, skittered as well as one could in bondage) for a second. His heart pounded furiously against his chest. His girlfriend was like a ninja sometimes: a sexy stellar stupendous spectacular stunning ninja. When he finally got his bearings together he cleared his throat in a manly fashion. "Annabeth, when did you get here?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, choosing not to give him a reply. She walked over to Percy with ease and grace, lifting to her tippy toes to unleash him from his bonds. The Son of Poseidon sank to the ground gratefully, rubbing his sore wrists. "Thanks," he grinned. He leaned in for an expected kiss only for Annabeth to lean back, staring at him curiously.

"Princess Seaweed, are you feeling well? Should we get Doctor McDreamy in here?

Percy spluttered. Doctor McDreamy! Who in Hades was Doctor McDreamy? "I'm fine, Wise Girl. What's wrong with you? First you won't answer my questions, you saw me in shackles yet you treated it like an everyday occurrence, I tried to kiss you but you won't kiss me back, and I'm in some unknown dungeon wearing a dress!" he shouted hysterically.

Annabeth rubbed his back in a soothing manner, shushing him gently like he was some sort of cranky baby, or psychotic person on the edge of having a mental breakdown. "I understand the abruptness of this marriage ball is very taxing on your health. That's why we're going to go to Doctor McDreamy right now. He can make you feel lots better. Perhaps, he'll have some nice little blue sweets for you if you're good," Annabeth appealed to him calmly.

**The Ball! I'm so excited for the ball. Percy is going to wear the fanciest dress and dance with the handsomest boys. It's going to be so sweet and romantic! **Aphrodite squealed, talking animatedly to her teddy bear.

**Uh huh… but that's after we finish the bone crushing angst of the story where he has to deal with his bully older brothers. Triton, Pegasus, and Arion. They were so mean to the harmless Princess; every night they gave him hard math homework like geometry.**

**Really? That's the best you could come up with? Geometry homework.**

**Shut up, I'm tired. Geometry is a very, very horrible thing bestowed on mankind, okay. It's a terrifying subject that leaves the bravest heroes shaking in their britches. Also, our persevering princess has to do the Geometry homework without a calculator, a compass, an eraser, or a protractor.**

**Wow. How you're the leader of the Muses is beyond me.**

"Annabeth, do you hear them!" Percy clutched his head. "I think Nico heard them too… speaking of Nico, where is he?"

The blonde girl paused in rubbing Percy's back. She glanced at Percy worriedly, her eyebrows knitting together. "You must of hit your head really hard yesterday. What's the last thing you remember, Princess Kelpie?"

Percy would be lying if he said he wasn't startled by the direct question. He scratched his weirdly soft black locks. "I was dueling with Nico at camp. You know, for all the new summer campers joining Camp Half-Blood. You were acting as referee. I thought I heard Gaia's voice again," he bit his bottom lip; a nervous habit of his, "and then I passed out along with Nico. I can't remember anything else aside from waking up here."

Annabeth shook her head in a sad fashion. "Where are you?"

Percy tilted his head. "At Camp Half-blood, playing some kinky form of Cops and Robbers with you," he guessed.

"Who are you and who are your parents?"

Percy didn't like where this was going, but he answered nonetheless, ignoring the knot starting to form in the pit of his stomach. He hoped whatever this was; it happened to be an elaborate joke played by the Hypnos and/or Morpheus children. "Perseus Thalassa Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, God of the sea, water, earthquakes, and horses."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Annabeth shook her head slowly. Her fingers played with her scullery maid outfit, wrinkling and smoothing out various creases on her eggshell white apron. She muttered under her breath, and twirled her index finger in the air. Immediately the lights in the room came to life. Percy stared at his girlfriend in amazement, glancing around at what he previously thought was a dungeon in surprise. The room he was in was spacious. There was a full-sized bed pushed up against the right stonewall, two wooden nightstands were at either ends of the bed. A large closet filled with dresses, skirts, corsets, boots, and multicolored wigs were pushed up on the left stonewall alongside a rather elaborate vanity table, which held an astounding amount of girlish jewelry. He noticed he had his own bathroom too.

He turned his head to the back where the chains and shackles were held; he glared at the links in contempt. Annabeth and him were standing in the middle of the room on a plush carpet. Huh, no wonder his toes (where were his sneakers?) were warm and toasty.

"This is weird," he blurted, "what's going on, Annabeth?"

The daughter of Athena headed toward the bed, sitting on the edge. She patted a seat next to her and Percy settled in. He felt the urge to take her hand in his own, but he refrained. He had an inkling that this Annabeth wouldn't quite like his personal affection.

"Percy," she started off softly. "You are nineteen-years-old. You are the 'Princess' of Alexandria. Your parents are Queen Amphitrite and King Gabe. Your real father was lost at sea a week after you were born. You have three older brothers, all three are shifters like the Queen and King, and two of them are your half-brothers sired by different fathers. Triton is your full-blooded brother. Triton is also the eldest one, his shifter form is a huge merman related to your mother's mermaid, your second eldest brother, Pegasus, shifts into a pure-white winged horse, and your third eldest brother is Arion. He shifts into a bewinged horse like Pegasus, but he is the fastest being in the sea and on the surface. His horse form is black."

"What's a shifter?" asked Percy, clueless.

Annabeth pinched her nose. "You don't recall anything, do you? You really need to go to Doctor McDreamy. A shifter is basically someone who has the ability to turn into a specific animal, person, or thing with their added abilities. It's a trait that's been in the royal family for generations. You used to have an older cousin, Frank, who was rumored to be the best shifter around, he had the ability to change into anything, but he died when you were five in a terrible fire."

"Oh," Percy said simply, a stab of pain shot through him. Frank was a great friend and ally.

"You, however, aren't a shifter. You are actually a bit of an anomaly. You can't shift at all, Princess. You seem to be an extremely strong bender of water and because of that your family kind of resents you."

**The dear Princess was considered a freak among freaks. The Royal Family didn't bend. They shifted, a skill they've had since the beginning of time. The scant benders of society were considered the mutants of the kingdom, often treated like second-class citizens. Since the Royal Family couldn't possibly be seen with a freakish mutant, they hid Percy away, only seen rarely in public. Percy was often written off as a frail and delicate being of the Royals.**

"Oh," Percy echoed hollowly. This was beginning to bring up supposedly buried memories of his childhood. The times where his mother was at work and he was in the house with Gabe. Stick and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me. How wrong that was, words left deep emotional scars. He saw himself at six-years-old standing in front of Gabe, trembling, with tears and snot streaming down his face, barbed-wrought words thrown at him in Gabe's drunken daze: he was a freak; useless; a burden to his mother; unimportant; he wasn't needed; he was a Nobody.

Annabeth grinned conspiratorially at him, leaning in close, "I think they're just jealous of your gift. You're able to summon storms, typhoons, floods, and hurricanes if you wished, Percy!"

Percy chuckled, happiness filling him. His childhood memories were washed away immediately at Annabeth's praise. He could always count on her to make his day brighter.

"Now, myself and other maids of the royal household are magicians with some special talents. For example, I'm a slightly above-average magician, but my real talent lies in my intelligence and stealth," Annabeth said with a hint of smugness. "They say I rival Odysseus and Daedalus in those aspects."

"Yeah okay, Wise Girl."

Annabeth gave him a glare without any heat. Percy stuck out his tongue in response. It felt nice to be in familiar territory, but as much as he wished to continue on with this playful banter he still needed answers. "Why am I dressed up as a girl?"

"Oh," Annabeth raised a dismissive hand. "Diplomatic reasons and whatnot. The kingdom is huge and one day it shall be divided up into three equal-sized smaller kingdoms, all in alliance with each other. However, like any monarchy they want more power and land. You," Annabeth pointed at Percy, "were supposed to be a girl so, they could marry you off to some prince of another country to make a bigger kingdom. Obviously that didn't happen. That didn't deter your mother in the slightest, you've been raised as a girl since birth, and with the help of two powerful magicians, Eileithyia and Hermaphroditus, … let's just say you can deliver an heir, and if you so desired change your bits to…" Annabeth coughed, averting her gaze, blushing a pretty pink.

**Another wonderful facet of our beautiful strong princess was that he could have children. He desperately wanted children of his own. Children would love him without any restraint, and it was his duty to the people and his husband to provide them several heirs.**

Percy groaned. If he had Riptide at this moment, the voice or rather voices, (since he heard another girlish sounding one a couple of minutes ago) would be dead, like thrown in Tartarus, dead.

"I understand," Percy gritted out. "Where are we and where is Nico, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Chiron, Sally, Paul, Grover, Juniper, Leo, or anybody else for that matter? What about the Greek and Roman Gods!"

"We need Doctor McDreamy, Princess Seaweed. You have such a strong case of amnesia and the ball is tonight. I told you not to push yourself yesterday with Pegasus, and look what happened! Your parents, and the chores we still have to do…" Annabeth blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Whatever."

"First, there are no Gods. Secondly, there are three main kingdoms in Olympus, which is what the land is called. There are other lands surrounding them. You live in the Ocean Realm. The main castle is the Seashell Castle. The Royals of the Ocean Realm rule over all the rivers, oceans, streams, basically anything having to do with water. The Ocean Realm is mostly neutral. We are the diplomats and peacemakers of Olympus… the Seashell Castle and all our land is underwater. Don't ask about the physics and how things work like that, that'll take too much time. Accept it as it is!

"Next is the Sky Realm, which is to the north of us. Jason and Thalia are the heirs of the throne. Their kingdom rules over the tempests, some of the weather, the stars, space, the moon, the sun, and so on. The Royal Family up there and its people are Riders and Currents. Last I heard, Piper is up there training.

"To the South lies the Underworld Realm. Nico is the sole heir of the realm, his sisters giving up their rights to the throne a while ago. Let's just say multiple children in that realm is never a good idea, it gets bloody fast. The Underworld kingdom rules over Death and riches. The Royal Family and its people are mainly benders or necromancers, it's rumored that Nico is both a bender and necromancer like his father… but even more powerful. However, he's a total party animal. I don't know much about the others. Hazel, Leo, and your parents reside there.

"To the west of us are uncharted lands, but we know a bit of information about them. Narnia is the name of the land over there. Mostly talking animals and creatures of the past or mythology live there. Chiron resides there and so does the wise Aslan and the eccentric RumbleRoar. The Eastern lands are also uncharted, and there's a bit of a barrier whenever something approaches the East. There are thousands of tales of what lives there, but no one really knows," Annabeth summarized.

— **Princess Percy had to choose between the Princes of the North or South kingdom, or maybe, thought the pretty princess with a tantalizing blush, someone else would manage to sweep him off his feet into his happily-ever-after.**

Percy immediately glanced up at the wooden ceiling, his hands on his hips. "Whoa there buddy, I'm not choosing Jason or Nico, or some random dude. I don't swing that way. I'm very straight and in a happy relationship with Annabeth, thank you very much."

**Yes, it was a tough decision for our pure Princess; he didn't wish to break any of their hearts. He worried his red plump lips with his perfect teeth, the very picture of a perfect sub.**

Annabeth coughed awkwardly. "Princess Seaweed, who are you talking too, and you do realize I already have a boyfriend, right?"

Percy jerked his head down so fast, his neck cracked slightly. He stared at the blond girl with a horrible mixture of sadness and betrayal. He completely ignored her first question; he needed to know who her boyfriend was. "Who?" he asked, wincing at how weak and quivery it sounded.

"Luke, he's the locksmith, remember? He's a magician, but he excels at the art of persuasion similar to Piper, and at swordsmanship."

Percy shifted uncomfortably in his spot. This world wasn't his own, that much was clear. When he passed out he literally transcended down into the rabbit hole where everything was upside down and right side up. If he were to be honest, he wanted to lash out and go on a jealousy rage. However, when he snuck at peek at the downcast Annabeth who had too shifted away when Percy had drawn back at the recent information; he recognized something. Annabeth still was his best friend in this world as she was in his original. He'd die the most horrible death before he put her through any type of pain. If Luke made her happy in this world, he'd accept that with the biggest smile and continue to support her.

Although an undercurrent of boyfriend protectiveness still lurked in the depths of his being; if this Luke dared to hurt Annabeth the same way he had done in his world, there would be hell to pay. He chuckled darkly under his breath.

"Yes, that's all coming back to me now… I'm surprised you didn't come in here with a collar of hickies, that Luke…" Percy winked at Annabeth, tsking in mock disapproval.

Annabeth merely grinned, clearly happy the brief tension was dissolved. "Don't be jealous," she laughed, leaping off the bed. She stood in front of Percy, her hands on her hips. "Anymore questions? Your brothers are probably angry as hell that you're late for your chores and you still haven't picked out a single fabric for your ball gown! You do realize Arachne will be here in an hour, right?"

Percy nodded, he too standing up from the bed. He frowned when he noticed Annabeth was at least five inches taller than him. He rolled his eyes, deciding to forgo any indignation. This world was freaking crazy.

**The clock was ticking. Only hours from the Ball and our Princess was in utter shambles trying to decide his outfit, how he would look in it, the choice of picking the perfect prince, his brothers, and oh… his stomach. He hadn't eaten since he had awoken.**

**Poor Percy! He needs love and care, **Aphrodite sniffed, bringing out a lilac small napkin and dabbing her eyes.

"Gods, these voices are starting to annoy me," Percy mumbled under his breath.

"Princess?" Annabeth touched his shoulder gently.

Percy jolted. He had forgotten. Two more questions he needed to know.

"Do you know where Riptide is, and why I was held in bondage earlier?"

Annabeth's lips curled into a smirk. "Thank the non-existent gods, those are easy questions." She folded her arms across her chest. "Check the bow on your head." Annabeth patted a part of her head, near the crown.

Curiously, Percy mirrored her, tugging a tiny black bow bespectacled in fake glittering jewels out of his hair. He looked up at Annabeth, silently giving her the go for the next set of directions. The blonde twisted her hands like she had the bow in her hands, and snapped it open. Percy copied her, gasping when the familiar weight of Riptide was back in his hands. He inspected his trusty sword for a full minute before Annabeth told him to put it away. Pouting, Percy slashed his sword cleanly in the air once, watching as his sword shrunk back down into its hair accessory form. Needless to say, he clipped it back in his hair, patting it once to make sure it was there.

"It'll always come back to you as long as you remember to clip it back in place," she said sternly as if he hadn't been following that piece of advice.

"Ok, _mom_. What about the shackle thing?"

"That's entirely you, Princess Seaweed. Apparently, you've been training yourself for a week or so for emergency damsel-in-distress situations. You said, and I quote, 'I'm not waiting for some incompetent knight to save my ass. If I'm ever stuck like this I'm escaping as quickly as possible.' "

Percy nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like me."

**The Princess and all his princessy awesomeness graced her precious subject with a smile. He realized he didn't have time to worry over such frivolities. Our heroine looked toward the silver lining in the clouds. Everything would turn out alright. It always did, believe it.**

"Now, you're just pulling stuff out of your ass!" Percy accused the persisting narrator.

Annabeth tapped her foot, eyeing Percy as if to say: you might need some time in the mental ward. The son of Poseidon groaned, holding his hands up against his chest. "I wish you could hear what I'm hearing, I'm not insane. "

Annabeth nodded slowly. Percy felt that the girl wanted to go back to shushing him like a baby and use her 'calm' voice on him. "I believe you, Princess. Doctor McDreamy will believe you too. Why don't we visit him?"

Percy opened his mouth, about to retort that he wasn't going to _any_ Doctor with a name like McDreamy.

**With that in mind, he started to get ready for the ball. He chose a dark blue low-cut bodice…**

"On second thought Annabeth, let's visit Doctor McDreamy."


	3. Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

**I'm a comma whore, yes, I admit. Its horrible as me being Athletically Challenged. Anyways, former stuff needs to be out of the way. I did a quick editing, and read over this like three times. I apologize for any big mistakes, or mistakes in general that hinder any reading ability. This will be a Nico/Percy story and most of the pairings are undecided, and might be created in the heat of the moment (Gerard Way/Billie J. Armstrong pairing alert... I want them to do a collab and kiss on stage [No disrespect on their wives and kids - one tiny kiss], dammit!). This happens like a year after everything in Mark of Athena/House of Hades. Yup. A GIANT SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITERS!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything recognizable such as the Heroes of Olympus series or PJO series, that belong to RR, Disney Hyperion, and other people. I do not own Billie Joe or Gerard Way, AVPM, Popeye, Blue's Clues, or anything else you see that's owned by other people. I don't own greek mythology either. Too be fair, all stories come from somewhere and nothing is truly 100% original if you want to get technical about it.**

**Warnings: Complete crack, like seriously, get ready for the crazy narcissistic Neeks in this chapter and mentions of Mpreg****, cursing (Applesauce counts as cursing in the 40s), OOC characters, slash, yaoi, heterosexual pairings. Flames are welcome. Updates are sporadic.**

**Narrator voice of Apollo and sometimes Aphrodite is bold.**

**Someone write Travis/Nico/Conner, Jason/Nico, and Chyrsador/Percy. I need the slash! -falls to knees- PLEASE!**

* * *

**Apollo's Fairytale: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Who's the Sexiest one of All?**

* * *

**Cameo back to our dashingly perverted prince who had deep depression issues buried under years of denial and rum-filled pina coladas.**

Bianca dragged him into the bathroom. She dropped him on the hard floor without a second glance, stepping back beside Hazel. Hazel stepped forward at the pained groan of Nico, gently pulling him up, whispering soothing words. She swept invisible dirt off his clothes before sending him a brilliant smile filled with sunshine and happiness.

Nico returned the smile, glad that someone– he twisted on his heel to glare at his resurrected zombie older sister– was showing him kindness in this new place. Bianca stuck her tongue out at him, winking.

The impudence! Nico grumbled silently, to think he wasted his time trying to bring his sister back to life. He'd forgotten about her evil older sister ways. Yes, all the memories rushed back to him: dressing him up as a girl for tea parties, forcing him to listen to the newest gossip centering around the hottest boys, and worst of all lying to him about his vegetables; they most certainly _did not_ give him super-strength like Popeye.

He shifted back around to face the black stone sink and all the utilities surrounding the sink. He scanned the drawers and items of the expansive bathroom countertops until his dark eyes met a duplication of his own.

Oh. All thoughts of Bianca, Hazel, and the strange environment: everything disappeared, except the thought of himself.

Nico felt like Narcissus. The full-bodied crystal mirror was a pure reflection of his utter hotness. Nico ran a shuddering hand down his pecs and abs; his fingers teased the trail of hair from his naval leading into his pants. Zeus, Nico wondered it what it would be like to have sex with himself.

Yes. Nico's eyebrows rose up, his eyes shined brightly like Christmas lights on a chilly night filled with yuletide and cheer. Wow, that was a complete exaggeration, but it expressed his feelings in a poetic manner. Anyone who had said otherwise was in denial. Nico was Adonis. He was like the biological man-baby of Gerard Way and Billie Joe Armstrong… Thalia would jump his bones.

Heck, he would jump his sexy bones. His mind wandered to the dark recesses of his mind; he wanted to lose his virginity to himself cuz, he was that attractive. He wondered if that was possible. "Bianca," Nico started, straining to remove his erotic gaze from his sensuous self.

"Hmmm?"

"Is it possible to have hot, sweaty, amazing sex with yourself?" Nico asked, continuing to rub his bare chest in a fervent manner.

**Our little Prince was a total arrogant asshole that was so obsessed with his self-image he made Narcissus look modest.**

Nico licked his lips, flexing in the mirror, making a little moan at the image it created. For once he agreed with the weirdo voice. Who wouldn't be obsessed with him? Puberty had done wonders to his scrawny, pasty form. He filled out quite nicely.

"Nico, you should stop admiring yourself. You haven't taken a shower and our parents are calling for you. Not to mention, your fan club is due in five minutes," Hazel spoke up, twirling a curl of springy brown hair. Bianca nodded earnestly beside her.

Nico took all his sister's words in stride. He twisted in the mirror to see his wonderful backside. He gasped in surprise, even his ass was perfect. He was just itching to slap it, but he refrained. Nico was from the 40s. He had modesty.

**Our prissy Prince was so enraptured in himself, he didn't notice when his younger sister created a golden skateboard, zooming away from the bathroom, a panicked expression painted on her beautiful face. His other sister, Bianca, sent him an exasperated look before fading into a shadow… a curious middle finger the last thing to disappear.**

Nico glanced away from his beautiful ass, "Huh?" He turned to see Bianca's olive-toned finger disappear with the rest of her and Hazel nonexistent. He regretfully stepped away from the mirror, still absently stroking his hard abs. "Where did everyone go?"

Nico wasn't going to bother with the neurotic voice. He'd decided fifteen minutes ago that when he became Evil Overlord Nico Florence di Angelo of the Universe, he'd crush the voice with his fearsome army of skeleton soldiers and clowns. Mwuhahahahaha!

Wait.

His ADHD was acting up again. He had to focus on the problem at hand. Focus, Focus, Focus, Focusing… Brain Blast!

**Every morning at around 10, our prince would be chased around the castle by a horde of horny girls (and some boys) with absolutely no life at all. He enjoyed the attention though, it constantly stroked his ego in all the right places.**

"Wait… wha?" came Nico. He barely had time to think when he felt the ground begin to shake tremendously. He wobbled on his feet trying to keep balance. His attention moved to the direction where the tremors were coming from. He waited with bated breath sweat beading down his forehead.

Zeus almighty, what if it was those dolphin pimps. He knew his ass was exquisite and would look fantastic in booty shorts, but he wasn't ready to have a Sugar Daddy. He had so much stuff to accomplish; like waking up with sticky sheets and random Nico's popping up at awkward moments. Whatever that meant… Leo had been tasked with giving him a 'Bro-to-Bro' talk. He only remembered to not take candy from strangers, how to deal with funny feelings around people, and the like. Too be honest it didn't make a lot of sense to him.

Alas, there was no room for awkward Leo talks. The ground and sky were shaking. He waited, his fists curling: the bathroom door burst open (there were bathroom doors?) and the squealing filled the bathroom hall. Nico crumpled to the ground like a heavy bag of potatoes, covering his ears.

Was the banshee tale true? A collective high-pitched shrill of "Nico!" gave him his answer. He stared at the group of people ranging from age twelve to twenty-five scantily dressed in black, all holding some sort of sign or merchandise related to him.

His mother always taught him that honesty was the best policy. So, naturally what spewed out of his mouth happened to be: "Applesauce!"

**And everyday our prince was dragged into the savage crowd of fans, ravaged like a piece of meat by a pack of hungry dogs.**

Oh hells to the no.

Nico scampered from the floor of the bathroom faster than Speedy Gonzales. He zoomed through his bathroom, extremely grateful Percy and Annabeth forced him to do demigod training while he resided at Camp; this bathroom was like a mile long. Anywho, he barreled through the French doors. Okay, _tried_ to barrel through the doors. In reality, he smacked right into the doors, tragically falling to the ground in slow motion. His young life flashed before his eyes as he fell to the ground with a bone-crushing thud.

He promised the door would rue the day it ever sent him to a grinding halt. It would rue it.

"Marry me, Nico!"

"Have ten bazillion babies with me, Nikki!"

"I love you, Neeks!"

Ok, rue less, more running! Insane banshees on his heels. Time to get up. Nico rubbed his nose, jumping to his feet, this time rushing through the doors. Thanks to his kickass godly skills, he skidded passed many bewildered servants and onlookers. He ran through many impressive halls and saw many bedazzling people, but he had little time to stop and admire.

Extreme shame weighed down on him while he was running for his life. He was supposed to be the scary son of Hades, but here he was, screaming and flailing his arms like some sort of headless chicken. The shame. If the ghosts ever found out about this, he'd never hear the end of it. He groaned.

**As always our egocentric prince played along with the act of chase until he suddenly tripped at one time or another. His fanbase easily pouncing on him for his daily debauching.**

"Wait! No! Pleas—" Nico stumbled over a random carpet, falling face flat on the cotton carpet. His head jerked up. To heck with the running, he was crawling now, but it was too late. The vicious imps grabbed hold of his silken pj pants; his nails dug deeply into the carpet, leaving long scratches as they tugged him into the pit of doom.

NOOO…!" Nico cried, bodies upon bodies layered his vision. He could feel their slithering hands all over his body, their ragged breath in his ear, and his pants and shirt being ripped off, accompanied by squeals and bright blushes. Nico struggled in their collective hold.

At least, Nico thought, I won't die a virgin, and he was still sexy. Yes, oh so, sexy! He regretted nothing.

He lied, the only thing he regretted was not having sex with himself because he was that sexy.

Supermegafoxyawesomehot sexy.

* * *

**Enough of the prince, we head back to the lovely maiden.**

Percy had a newfound respect for girls, after meeting young women like Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, Zoë, his mother; he thought nothing about them would ever surprise him again. However, when he staggered in five-inch heels downstairs, he wondered how in the hell girls toddled in these devils, much less _walked_. Gods, to think he watched Annabeth take down a lamia in heels bigger than his own.

"Please tell me we're almost there," Percy whimpered, glued to the railing as if it were a lifeline. He took one tiny step at the time, careful to keep on his feet.

Annabeth sent him a worried glance over her shoulder. She held a bright bulb of fire in her right hand, skipping down the marble steps. "Yeah, Kelpie. We're almost at Doctor McDreamy's."

Percy nodded uneasily. They continued in silence until they passed through some sort of filmy entrance into a fluorescent room chock full of pictures of hot babes, posters of the newest models of the fastest cars, and curiously a lot of paintings of the sun and a chariot. Annabeth tugged him down beside her into two sky blue beanbag chairs.

Percy was hit with a wave of clues. He had a feeling all of this should connect somehow, but it wasn't clicking. He almost felt like Steve on Blue's Clues. He needed to pull out his handy-dandy notebook and blue-colored crayon to draw down all the clues; they were leading to something important. He was sure of it, but what?

"My name is Fred

Thou call me DocMcDreamy

I'm hotness itself"

"AH HA!" Percy struggled up to his feet, shaking in the process. He pointed his pointer finger at a wide-eyed blond, resembling the stereotypical Californian guy. Said guy had just strolled in the room wearing a typical doctor's coat, stethoscope, and clipboard.

"Ah ha what, Princess Seaweed?" Annabeth raised a manicured eyebrow.

"I just figured out Blue's Clues! Wow, I really am smart!" Percy shouted, whilst Annabeth and the new occupant in the room took a step to the door, giving the sea prince a precautionary nod in agreement to the nonsense he spewed.

"You are smart, Percy. What were Blue's Clues?" she inquired somewhat rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain them to you at this moment. That would require several flashbacks, confusing history times, and me potentially making a fool of myself. All I can say is that Fred is Lord Apollo in disguise!" he revealed loudly, expecting to hear denials from the badly dressed up God.

**You self-inserting Gary Stu! **Aphrodite fumed, interrupting the tale. She placed her petite hands on her hips.** You can't just add yourself into my fairytale. I don't wanna hear about you, I get enough of that from your fanbase! **she hissed venomously.

Apollo coughed into his hand. **I believe the story is called **_**Apollo's Fairytale**_**; therefore I can do whatever I want.**

**You idiot! No, you can't! I told you this book interfered with the mortals' world. Do you realize the repercussions of this?!** She pulled at her teddy bear. **They know.**

**Who know's?** Apollo eyed the little girl weirdly.

**They**, Aphrodite said cryptically, eyeing him like his son on The Sixth Sense, saying they like the famous line on the movie. The heebie-jeebies were starting to creep up on the Sun God.

**What shall I do then?** Apollo pulled at the collar of his shirt.

**Move onto the introduction of evil characters**, Aphrodite sighed. **They still don't realize who you are yet.**

Apollo nodded, starting to read where he left off, the pictures of Percy, Annabeth, and himself animating onto the blank pages as he spoke.

**Alas, we cannot spend all this time with our princess and prince. We have to move onto more unsavory characters.**

Percy yelled, "You can't just—!"


	4. The Beginnings of an Evilicious Plan

**I was gone for awhile, ne? Short chapter but just an interlude. All disclaimers and things are on other chapters. So yeah...**

* * *

**Interlude: The Beginnings of an Evilicious Plan**

* * *

**While our dear heroes are tied at the moment, we take a look at the evil characters of this tale, because what's a story without evil people to ruin the plot?**

The room was large, larger than most modern day apartments. A bed, which could fit at least sixteen fully grown men, stood in the middle of the apartment room. Three teens sat directly in the middle of bouncy bed; two of teens were seated around the eldest one in a protective semi-circle. "Triton, it isn't so bad," appeased one of the teens. He was an albino white with arctic blue eyes and snow-white hair with a black as night streak running through the center.

"It is that bad!" whined Triton, hugging his large fluffy pillow, teardrops falling from his dark blue hues. "M-m-momma never threw me a big ball and arranged a marriage for me! She's never forced me into anything or spit on my wonderful artwork before!" he cried.

Pegasus shared a long, tired look with virtual twin Arion. His brother had sun-kissed skin, black as a nightmare hair with a white streak zigzagging through his messy locks. Pegasus rubbed his oldest brother back soothingly. "Tri, Mom loves you not our stupid little brother." Triton didn't bother to listen; he cried and cried rolling around the bed and kicking furiously at his covers and anything that got in the way. He turned on his front, furiously pounding on the mattress.

"I WANNA HAVE A BALL AND FOR MAMA TO HATE ME TOO!" wailed Triton. "I WANNA!" Pegasus rolled his eyes, carding through his locks. What in the seven seas was wrong with his older brother? He swore, the guy was unbelievably spoiled and conceited; he wanted to be hated because their incompetent transvestite of a younger brother was hated, come on.

"Tri, look at it this way, if you let Perseus have this ball and be married then you'll never have to deal with him. His betrothed will be probably get so annoyed by our bothersome brother that he'd divorce him. His dowry reduced to nothing. Thus, Perseus will live in squalor whilst you in riches. Imagine!" cackled Arion, winking at Pegasus.

For a moment, Triton stopped. His two mermaid tails transformed into strong, sculpted legs. He smirked evilly. "I have an idea."

**Now, it wasn't overly often the eldest son of the Royal family had an idea. He had advisors and scholars to do all the thinking and idea-making. He was just there to sit lazily on his ass every day, taking credit because he could. But, we're getting off track; when Triton had an idea they were always dastardly, puppy-killing, baby-stealing ideas.****  
**  
He sat up from the bed, pushing Arion out of the way as he flounced over to the other side of the humongous bed; a shimmery blue fountain lay to the side. Triton produced a golden coin out of thin air, throwing it into fountain. "O Fleecy do me a solid," he crooned in a sickly sweet voice. "Show me Medea."

The clear water rippled for a couple of seconds until the beautiful face of his Aunt Medea appeared. Her long black hair curled around her delicate face, and her bottle green eyes were as bewitching as ever. "Auntie!" he said, hyper to speak to his favorite extended family member.

"Tri-Tri," his Aunt returned. "How are you, baby?"

"Horrible, Auntie! Percy is ruining everything for me again!" he lamented, his lower lip trembling.

"Ohhh, my poor Tri-Tri!" she said sadly. She pursued her bright red lips. "Do you wanna Auntie to make better?" she offered.

Triton perked right up, an evil smile curling on his full lips. He leaned down just a bit further, his finger swirling around the lukewarm water. "Would you do that for me, Auntie?"

"Course baby!" Medea cooed. "Just give me the command; Auntie will do whatever you wish."

Triton cackled insanely. His nose touched the water as he leaned in as far as possible to whisper his master plan to his Aunt Medea. Arion and Pegasus glanced at each other, wondering what the hell their Auntie and brother were conspiring about.

They slumped against each other, groaning simultaneously.

"This is going end up in disaster," Pegasus moaned.

Arion nodded. "You said it, bro."


End file.
